Atrasado
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [OneShot]Yusuke tinha pensado em fazer uma pequena surpresa, mas acabou não dando muito certo...Shounenai[YusKura]


_**- Atrasado -**_

Abriu a porta com extremo cuidado, não podia fazer sequer um mínimo ruído ou sabia que sua raposa iria ouvir. E não queria que ele ouvisse, queria chegar de surpresa e pegá-lo desprevenido.

Estava muito frio lá fora, estavam no meio do inverno e Yusuke geralmente fechava a barraca de lamen um pouco mais cedo por esse motivo, mas não era o caso daquele dia. Infelizmente houve um imprevisto e o rapaz foi obrigado a trabalhar até tarde naquela noite gelada.

Com os músculos rígidos de frio ele fechou a porta atrás de si, ainda com muito cuidado. Por puro azar aquele dia ele e Kurama estavam fazendo um mês de namoro e os dois tinham planejado passar a tarde em frente ao aquecedor tomando vinho. Por isso por muito pouco uma senhora cheia de sacolas quase morreu estrangulada ao pedir "mais um lamen meu jovem".

Yusuke entrou na sala andando bem devagar para não produzir ruído. Se não podia fazer o que tinha planejado para aquela tarde ao menos queria ter o prazer de pegar a raposa desprevenida ao menos uma vez.

Qual foi a sua surpresa ao ver sobre o sofá o rapaz ruivo dormindo pesado, enrolado em um cobertor, o cabelo caindo levemente sobre seu rosto.

Yusuke sorriu. Nunca tinha visto o namorado dormir tão pesado. Deu a volta no sofá e se agachou na sua frente, admirando o rosto tranqüilo de Kurama dormindo.

Estendeu a mão e retirou uma mecha ruiva que caía sobre seu rosto, ele parecia até um menininho dormindo após passar o dia inteiro brincando. Tão tranqüilo, tão sereno, tão seu. Yusuke não pode deixar de abrir um largo sorriso ao perceber que toda aquela perfeição pertencia a ele.

Puxou o cobertor um pouco mais para cima, tapando os ombros esguios com cuidado. E ainda assim Kurama não acordava.

"Engraçado" pensou o detetive sem desgrudar os olhos do rosto adormecido, ele sempre soube que youkais como Kurama nunca dormiam direito por estarem sempre alertas, sempre prontos para agir, sempre.

Mas Kurama não era mais como os outros. Ele agora levava uma vida normal. Tinha mãe, irmão, padrasto, amigos, namorado. E acima de tudo, ele era muito amado por todos. Ou seja, tudo o que um ser humano poderia querer.

Ele deveria confiar muito em Yusuke para dormir assim, sem preocupações, sem medo.

Yusuke se levantou e foi até o aquecedor liga-lo. Depois foi até a cozinha e trouxe uma garrafa de vinho e dois cálices que deixou sobre o chão, perto do sofá.

Com cuidado subiu no sofá e se enfiou para dentro do cobertor, depois disso não foi difícil trazer o corpo relaxado do ruivo para perto e acomoda-lo no peito.

– Está atrasado. – grunhiu Kurama ainda de olhos fechados e com a voz manhosa

Culpa de uma velhinha safada que ficou dizendo "mais um, por favor, meu rapaz" umas vinte vezes seguidas. – respondeu Yusuke acariciando os cabelos sedosos do namorado

Kurama riu pelo nariz, se aconchegando melhor no peito de Yusuke ronronando como um gatinho.

– Ai dela se aparecer de novo lá na barraca. – disse Yusuke fingindo um tom de ameaça

– E se aparecer, o que vai dizer a ela? – perguntou Kurama olhando para cima

– Que eu não quero mais deixar a minha raposa sozinha. – disse Yusuke sorrindo dando um leve beijo nos lábios do namorado

– Parece-me uma boa resposta.

– Mas é claro que parece. Fui eu que inventei.

– Bem que a minha mãe me avisou para não me meter com homens arrogantes.

– Não acho que esse era o tipo de situação que a sua mãe imaginou quando disse isso.

– Ela me disse isso quando eu tinha sete anos. Faz tanto tempo que duvido muito que ela mesma se lembre que me disse isso. – riu Kurama voltando a pousar a cabeça no peito de Yusuke

O moreno passou os braços pelas costas do outro abraçando ele gentilmente.

– Cuidado com a garrafa Yusuke. – disse Kurama suavemente

– Nem esquenta ruivo. – respondeu o outro despreocupado

– Só estou avisando.

– Você é preocupado demais raposa safada. Deveria ser mais tranqüilo.

– Você já é despreocupado por nós dois. – respondeu o ruivo rindo e voltando a fechar os olhos.

O ar quente do aquecedor já envolvia a sala, Yusuke se permitiu esticar uma das pernas para fora do sofá. E sim, ela bateu na garrafa que rolou sobre o chão deixando uma grande e chamativa mancha vermelha.

– Epa. Peraí ruivo tenho que limpar isso. – disse Yusuke olhando a mancha que não parava de crescer com um certo sentimento de culpa

– Eu avisei.

– Odeio quando diz isso.

Yusuke fez menção de se levantar, mas Kurama colocou a mão em seu peito num gesto significativo para ele ficar onde estava.

– Já manchou mesmo. Deixa eu ficar um pouco mais assim grudadinho em você. – ronronou ele

– Ahhh ruivo! Sempre que você fala assim eu fico todo arrepiado. O que te deu? Achei que eu fosse o despreocupado da casa.

– E é. Mas hoje você se atrasou e por isso eu controlo o programa. E o programa é deixar essa mancha aí e você fazer tudo que eu quiser. Entendido?

– Sim senhor. Mas quero ver quem é que vai limpar isso aí, vai manchar todo o carpete. – reclamou Yusuke, mas voltou a passar os braços pelas costas do namorado.

– A gente dá um jeito.

– Adoro quando diz isso. Parece até eu.

Kurama se limitou a rir. Às vezes era bom parar de se preocupar com o amanhã, era bom aproveitar o agora, sem se preocupar com nada além dele mesmo, e da pessoa que amava.

**Fim**

* * *

Ficou curtinha, mas eu não esperava mais do que isso. Fiquei até impressionada por ter rendido mais de uma página...XD

Bjinhussssss


End file.
